New Blood
by WhitesmokeWolf
Summary: A re-write of the ending of True Blood from Bill's death ("Thank You") and the years later. With Bill gone, will Eric and Sookie be able to have a real relationship?
1. Thank You

**Eric**

Sookie sits, sobbing in the coffin that just became the final resting place for William Compton, her first love. "Oh Bill, why did you want it to end this way?" She knew that Bill only wanted what was best for her, but she still didn't understand why that meant that he had to die. I tried to explain it to her yesterday, that he thought she would only be able to have the life she wanted if he was no longer a part of it.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie," I say, feeling guilt that she had to be the one to do this, I wish I could take her pain away.

Startled, she jumps to her feet and turns around to face me, "don't sneak up on me like that, Eric Northman!"

I immediately feel guilty for that as well, "I wasn't thinking, I apologize. Do you want me to walk you home?"

She sighs, "thank you."

We begin walking back through the rest of the cemetery, towards Sookie's house. I reach for Sookie's hand and find it. She doesn't pull away, instead she interlocks her fingers with mine. Under the circumstances, I don't mention it. We walk silently until we reach the porch. I don't know how to act, how to feel. So many things have changed lately and Bill's death just confirms that nothing will be the same again, for anyone. I face Sookie and pull her hand to my lips, I place a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"Would you like me to come inside with you? I just want to help you through all of this," I mean it, I just want to be here for her, the way she was here for me when I lost my memory.

"Eric, I'm not in a great place right now, emotionally... Do you understand?"

"Of course," I assure her. "I don't want to cause any more problems for you. I want to be the solution. I just don't think you want to be alone and I don't want you to be."

"Then you may come in," she says, sure of herself it seems, but still upset.

I open the door, "after you, love."

She steps inside and takes off her shoes, which are completely covered in filth. She sets them down on the floor and proceeds to the stairs. I follow her upstairs, into the bathroom. I unzip the back of her dress and help her pull it down. I set the dress in the sink.

"Should I leave?" I don't want to overstep my boundaries and make this harder for her.

"It's not like you haven't seen it all before, Eric. We're both adults here."

She pulls her panties down and sets them in the sink with the dress. She then unfastens her bra and does the same with it. I walk over to the shower and start the water. Warm, but not scalding, I test it with her comfort in mind.

"I can wait outside or downstairs, if you prefer."

"No, please stay, like you said, I really don't want to be alone."

She starts unbuttoning my shirt and we both pull it off. I pull my shoes off without touching them, while I unzip my pants. I do so cautiously, hesitantly, just in case I do something she doesn't want me to do, but she doesn't stop me. When I'm completely unclothed, she grabs my hand and leads me into the shower with her. We both stand underneath the warm stream of water, without moving, she begins to sob and I hold her as tight as I can, without hurting her. I can't even imagine how she feels right now. Sad, alone, confused, hurt? I hope that someday she will tell me. I told her the truth, I want to be a solution for her pain, not another source of pain. She holds me tightly and I gently rub her back. I reach over to the shelf and grab some liquid soap. I squeeze it onto her shoulders and begin to wash some of the grime off of her. I spin her around and wash her back, then her arms, I make my way all the way down to her feet. I turn her around slowly to face me and do the same from her shoulders to her feet again. I wash everywhere, but I don't linger in any one spot, I don't want her to think that I am thinking about sex at a time like this. Sookie is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life, both undead and living, but she is also incredibly fragile right now and I will not take advantage of her. Without saying a word, I finish washing her, rinse myself off and take her into my arms again. She inhales deeply and exhales again.

"Eric, even after all we've been through, I never would have imagined this... You, taking such good care of me." She sighs. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"Me too, sweetheart."

I don't regret anything, everything that I've done has brought me to this moment, to the moment that Sookie trusts me enough to let me hold her like this, in her most vulnerable state.

"Let's get you dried off, my dear."

I leave the water running, but I hop out and grab a towel and one of her large t-shirts from the drawer in her bedroom, one that feels like it would be the most comfortable and then I'm back in seconds. I reach into the shower and turn off the water. I hold her hand and slowly guide her out of the shower. I begin drying her off and once she's dry, I assist in getting her gown on. I wrap a towel around my hips and then we walk to her bedroom and she climbs into bed.

"Will you stay with me? I know it'll be light soon, but if you want... You can stay in your cubby downstairs until tomorrow night."

"If you want me to, that's what I'll do." I smile.

I climb into bed with her and cover her up. She rolls onto her side and pulls my arms around her. Within just a few moments, she's asleep, dead to the world at least for a while. She needs to rest. I lay with her until I see the first bit of sunlight sneaking through the curtains. I get out of the bed, walk around to her side, kneel down and kiss her on the forehead and on the lips. I speed downstairs and then descend the ladder, into the small room I made for myself. I grab a pair of sweatpants from the dresser drawer and pull them on before lying down in my bed. I lie there awake for a while, just thinking about everything that has gone on lately. Bill, Sarah Newlin, New Blood, Willa, Tara... Everything has become so complicated. My unlife used to be all about satisfying my bloodlust and my... Well, my regular lust. Now it has become about the people I care about. There are few, but the ones that do matter, I would sacrifice myself for them... Sookie, is the most important. I will stop at nothing to prove my love and trustworthiness to her. I want her to be mine and judging by tonight, she still loves me. I have never loved anyone as much as I love Sookie, even Godric.

I drift off to sleep hoping for dreams of her, she consumes me during my waking hours and my slumber, I hope that she may grace my thoughts again today.


	2. Whatever May Come

**Sookie**

I toss and turn for most of the morning, unable to forget about the night before. I roll over and see that it's 1 o'clock and decide to get up. I realize that Eric was here last night, he stayed with me, at least until I fell asleep. I wonder if he's still here. I force myself to get out of bed. Feeling sorry for myself won't change anything, Bill is gone and there's nothing I can do to change that. I sigh and take my sleeping shirt off. I grab a white sundress with red flowers on it, a clean bra and matching panties. I pull them on, brush my hair and put it into a ponytail. I walk to the bathroom and gasp at the mess. "I was clearly not myself last night!"

I grab my disgusting clothes and decide the best thing to do is to get rid of them, I wouldn't want to carry the memory of Bill's death around with me every time I wear them. I wrap my clothes in a towel and put them to the side. I clean up all of the blood and dirt from the floor, the sink and the shower. After everything is clean, I grab Eric's clothes as well and I take everything that got dirty, downstairs to the kitchen. I throw everything of mine in the large trashcan outside of the kitchen door and toss Eric's clothes in the washing machine. I brew some coffee and then make my way to the living room, to Eric's cubby. I open the doors and climb down the ladder. I smile as soon as I realize that he did decide to stay for the day. There he was, dead for the day, in a pair of sweatpants. I wonder what he is thinking about in that head of his.

"Oh Eric, I never thought that you'd be the one here for me." I whisper to myself. "I guess you were right, you still are that sweet, protective man that I fell in love with." I walk over to him and kiss him lightly on the lips."

"Sookie..." He stirs, but doesn't wake up, I can only assume he's dreaming.

I don't want to wake him, the bleeds can be messy. So I head up the ladder. The coffee finished brewing, so I pour myself a cup. I sit in the kitchen for a little while, trying to process the events of last night. The doorbell rings, bringing me back to reality. I get up and walk through the foyer to the door. It's Jason and Bridgette. I pull the door open, "you decided to stay! Come on in, guys." I hold a hand out, showing them inside.

"I just couldn't let her leave, Sook. You were right, I like her too." Jason chuckles.

She smiles at him, "apparently you two were talking about me?"

"Uh, well yeah. After Hoyt's wedding, when I was fixing to take you to the airport. Sookie told me I shouldn't let you leave." He smiles at her.

"You two are cuter than a kitten in a sweater. I just made some coffee, come join me in the kitchen. It isn't instant, but it'll have to do." We all laugh and make our way to the table. "Can I get you two something to eat?"

"Oh no, we actually just had breakfast over at Bellefleur's. Hoyt joined us. He couldn't be happier with Jessica and I see now that I was just standing in the way of destiny with those two. I feel so awful for making such a scene when he told me about her." Bridgette stirs some sugar into her coffee.

I smile at her, "you know, I think maybe the only reason you were with Hoyt was to bring you here, to my brother."

"Thanks Sookie, I appreciate that."

"So what are your plans?" I inquire, already knowing what's on his mind, I smile.

"We have to send for her things in Alaska, but I think..." He looks over at her, curiously. "She's going to move in with me?"

"Jason, really?!" She jumps up and wraps her arms around him.

"I take that as a 'yes?'" He laughs.

We all sit and talk for some time after that about their plans and I tell them a little bit about last night, but I leave out the sleeping viking in my basement. It might just confuse poor Jason, he has his own life to worry about right now and I would never want to ruin that for him. Especially with my relationship drama. He has had his own fill of failed relationships and dead exes. I glance over to the clock on the wall, "wow, where did the time go?!" I realized that it was already going on 6 o'clock in the evening. "I'm sure you guys have plenty of planning to do, I don't want to keep you hostage." I laugh, but it would probably be best if they weren't here when Eric came upstairs.

"Oh goodness, you're right, Sookie. I didn't even pay attention to the time! We should get going, Jason." She hops up and grabs his hand. I smile at their already familiar actions, I have a good feeling about these two.

"I'm so sorry about Bill, Sook. Let me know if you need anything, I mean anything, really. I love you." He feels so bad, I can hear it in his head. He's so happy about Bridgette, but his guilt and sadness for me is clouding his positivity.

I stand up and wrap my arms around both of them. "Don't worry about me, you guys go ahead and plan your future. I'll be all right, I know that I'm not alone and I love you too, Jason." I smile, then walk them to the door. "I appreciate y'all coming by. You let me know when the wedding is." I chuckle jokingly and nudge Jason. He looks confused and then laughs. Then they're on their way in Jason's cruiser. I'm still not totally sure how Jason become a cop, but he sure turned out to be a good one. Just one of the many changes around this place.

In a couple short hours, maybe less time than that, I would have to face Eric. He saw me completely out of sorts last night and he was the only one there for me. I think I should explain my feelings to him. It feels cruel to say this, but with Bill gone, maybe things will work out this time. Perhaps Bill was right and I know he wanted to move on, be with his family, his daughter. I knew that he didn't want to be a vampire in the first place and even at his worst, he was the most human vampire I've ever known, aside from Godric. Well, except the time that he became a God... The fact that I could hear his thoughts at Jessica's wedding confirmed that he was back to normal. He was loved, respected and even people who didn't like vampires, liked Bill Compton. I'm trying to understand him even now that he's gone. If there is a God out there, if any vampire deserves redemption, it's him, I know that God will forgive him for all of his mistakes.

I shut the front door and head back to the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I don't even remember the last time I had a meal with everything going on lately. Rushed weddings, deaths, maybe a new relationship in the family? I don't want to jump to conclusions about Jason and Bridgette... Or Eric and I for that matter. Maybe he has other plans. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to get involved now. I don't ever want him to feel like he was second best to Bill, but if I was in his shoes, I might feel that way, I would understand if he did. I sigh deeply, I hope he gives me the chance to explain. I grab some ham and cheese from the refrigerator and grab some bread from the bread box. I fix myself a sandwich and sit down to eat it.

I finish my meal, clean the kitchen and head to the living room to watch some television while I wait for Eric. Maybe some mindless reality shows will help me settle my nerves. I sit on the couch for a while, I start nodding off and in no time at all, I guess I fell asleep.

"Sookie... Sookie? Are you all right?"

I open my eyes and see Eric kneeling down beside the couch, a worried look on his face. "Eric... I guess I fell asleep. Maybe I should have stayed in bed a little longer this afternoon..."

He smiles and brushes my hair from my face. "How are you?"

"Better, I think." I sit upright and rub my eyes. Eric takes a seat next to me and places his hand on my knee.

"Good. I hope it's okay that I decided to stay... You said it was, but I know you weren't exactly yourself last night."

"Of course. I remember everything. Thank you."

He nods, "don't thank me Sookie, I wanted to be here."

"I'm glad you were. Are. I'm glad you're still here." I kiss him lightly on the cheek. "If you can, you're welcome to stay tonight too."

"I would love to. Whatever may come."


	3. Admiration

**Eric**

 _She moans my name, she claws my back and keeps asking for more. If spontaneous human combustion exists, we're going to catch fire. We've done this before, but it gets better every single time. As she's about to climax, I bite into her neck, I suck deeply. Suddenly, we're both pushed over the edge._

I wake up in the dark and sit up. If I could sweat, I would be drenched. The motion sensor lights above me turn on. They're not the only thing turned on. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up, ready to find some clothes. I hear the television in the living room, Sookie must be awake. I am ready for what she has to say. If she wants me to leave and never return, if that's what she wants, I will do that for her. I know that she's always wanted to be normal, to have a normal life. With me around, I don't know if she'll ever be able to do that... But if that's what she wants, I'm ready. I grab a black t-shirt and black jeans from the drawer next to my bed and then put them on. I run my fingers through my hair and get ready to climb the ladder. I'm upstairs in a second. I smell Sookie, but I don't see her. I make my way towards the couch in front of the television and find Sookie slumped over. I kneel down beside her and try to wake her up. She doesn't wake up right away, but eventually she opens her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief, even though I don't need to breathe. In no time, we're sitting up on the couch together and she's inviting me to stay with her tonight and of course, I accept.

We get up and head to the kitchen, where she opens me a bottle of Tru Blood and pours it into a glass, then warms it in the microwave. I sit down at the table in the center of the room.

"Eric? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Sookie. What's on your mind?"

"Why did you come to the cemetery last night? Why were you there?"

"Well, I came to find you... I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

She smiles down at the counter, assuming I didn't notice. The microwave beeps and she removes the glass from the microwave carefully. She sits it down in front of me and then takes a seat across the table. I admire just how truly beautiful she is. I have yet to find someone who captivates me the way she does. When I go to ground, I wake up in the dark, thoughts of her swirling in my head, it has been that way since I first saw her. I've been to every end of this Earth, places even other vampires have only dreamed of. I've met all matter of creatures, demons, succubi, even other fae. None of them compare to her. She's simple, yet complex. She's beautiful, but humble. She's easy to please, but knows exactly what she deserves. The way she looks at me, the way her perfect pink lips move when she says my name.

"Eric? You still with me?"

"Oh, sorry... Yes. I was just thinking."

"About what exactly?" She smirks and I think she knows. I know she can't hear my thoughts, but sometimes it feels like she can. Sookie is impressive in so many ways. I think it might be easier if she could hear my thoughts, she would know that I am sincere in my affection.

"You. I was thinking about you. Your perfect lips, your soft skin that smells like sunlight, your curves. How I would love nothing more than to bend you over this table. How I wish you could read my thoughts." She blushes and straightens up. I can tell that she didn't see that coming. We have that in common, neither did I. "I'm so sorry, Sookie. Now is not the time for that."

"Don't apologize. Tensions are high. Vampire or no, you have feelings too. Talk to me, Viking."

I smile, "I was hoping you would have some information for me. About your feelings, ironically enough. I love you, you know this, my dear."

"Eric, I won't lie to you and even though there has been so much sadness and pain these last few days, we need to discuss what comes next. I love you too."

I walk around the table and kneel down in front of her, then take both of her hands in mine. "You are on my mind more often than you are not, lover. I want you to be mine, I am already yours, you know this. And with Bill... Out of the picture. I was hoping that you would give me another chance to prove my love to you."

She looks at me lovingly and strokes my hair. "What are your plans, Eric? I know that you have been dealing with Sarah Newlin and those Asian fellas... Can you tell me what's going on? Are you in danger?"

"Not anymore. I will be taking their creation, made from that bitch's blood, to treat vampires with Hep V. I killed them, even their leader because he sent men to kill you and tried to stake Pam."

"So that's what that commotion outside of my house was the other night... Thank you not letting them kill me," she chuckles, but I can tell that she is uneasy by the idea of strange men outside, I don't blame her.

"I will not let anyone harm you, Sookie." I kiss both of her hands. "I give you my word."

She kisses my forehead and then gently kisses me on the lips. "Eric, I need time. I need time to grieve, I need time to get myself normal. Whatever normal means. If you have business to take care of, you take care of it, all right? That is not me saying 'goodbye,' and I don't mean to say that I want you out of my life," she kisses me again, "by any means. But before I can commit myself to you, for good this time, I need some time to heal, to process. Okay?"

I nod, "I understand." I pierce my wrist with my fangs and raise it up to her lips, "strengthen our blood bond. It has been some time since we shared blood and I want to have the strongest connection possible."

She drinks and I let out a groan. With her, this is so sensual and it only makes me want her more. Emotionally, physically... This will be a struggle, being away from her. She finishes drinking, turns her head and brushes her hair from her neck. "Go ahead."

I place kisses along her neck, she moans quietly... As gently as possible, I bite into her silk-like skin and instantly I taste her. She is more delicious than I remember... I gradually become more and more aroused. I pull away, prick my finger with my fang and rub my blood over her neck to heal her. I lick the excess from her skin and back up, both of us panting from the sexual tension.

"Eric, stay the night."

I know exactly what she means. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I take us to my room, just in case the sun comes up. I hop down, instead of climbing the ladder. I won't cut this time short for anything. We kiss, our tongues exploring each other's mouths. I break the kiss only to remove my shirt. I unzip her dress in seconds and toss it aside. I unfasten her bra and remove her panties. "I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," I breathe into her ear.

"I love you too," she says, moaning as I run my hands up and down her body. She is a faerie goddess and I'm lucky enough to behold her, I won't rush a thing, I'll take my time even if it takes all night.


	4. See You Later

**Sookie**

We had been at it for hours. Apparently our bodies had a lot to say too. There we lie. Eric, perfect and godlike and me. His head on my chest, me stroking his hair. I always thought I was normal, nobody, but I see now that there are things about myself that I didn't even know. Things I even learned about last night. I might not be so normal after all, whatever that means. Eric sure seems to think that I'm something special and I guess that's all that matters, especially right now. I can't believe how much has happened, in this short amount of time. Even my feelings have changed. Maybe those five stages of grief work differently for faeries, or maybe I just skipped a few and arrived at "acceptance," faster than most people because I'm a faerie. I know I sure process emotions differently than most people do.

"Don't space out on me now, the sun's about to come up."

"I'm right here, honey." I run my fingers through his hair and he lifts up his head. He climbs on top of me and I can tell that he could keep going through the day too, if his body is any indication.

"I know that you still need time, I understand, but I will miss this, lover."

"Me too, but we both have a lot to sort out. It won't be forever, it's not like you're aging."

"But you are. Not that I'm complaining. Don't be offended, please. I just mean... Well, have you ever thought of being... Ageless?"

"Are you asking if you can turn me?" I sit up, shocked.

He takes my hands in his, "Sookie, I want you, always, forever. If you feel the same way, please... Consider it."

I don't know whether to be offended, flattered, confused, angry or sad, or all of them wrapped up into one. "Okay..." I draw the word out, showing my bundle of emotions.

He picks up on it and kisses me, "I would never try to force you. I don't want to pressure you, I don't want you to feel that way. Don't panic." He smiles, "I simply don't want our time together to end in a lifetime. A human life is fleeting in comparison to what I can offer you... If you want that. Don't answer now, just keep an open mind, all right?" He smiles at me and then kisses both of my cheeks, my nose, my forehead and then my lips again.

"I would be lying if I said I never thought about it... I'll think about it some more, okay?"

"Would you sleep here with me today? It's not like you slept last night..." He smirks.

"Well, if you'll share your bed with me." I nod.

"There isn't anything that I wouldn't share with you, dear."

He lies down beside me, rolls me onto my side and wraps his arms around me. He whispers something in what I can assume is Swedish, then follows it up with "you are my light, in an endless night, Sookie Stackhouse." He holds me closer.

In a matter of minutes, we're both asleep.

I wake up in the dark and sit up, the lights click on and I glance over at the clock on the wall, 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I glance down at sleeping Eric and smile. He's smiling in his sleep and I think it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. I kiss his forehead and get out of bed. I grab Eric's shirt and my panties and put them on. I'm not sure if I will wake him, but I climb the ladder quietly just in case. I start my usual routine and put some coffee on. I make some toast and spread some strawberry jam on it. I eat it while I wait for my coffee.

Hmm, coffee, that's something I would miss if I was a vampire. Strawberries, strawberry jam, I would miss that. "Wait a minute... I'm a faerie..." I would be like Warlow if I was turned. I would still eat, I would still be able to walk in the sun, I know that I would be as abnormal as possible, but my time with Eric would never end and I would still be able to have a pseudo-normal life! As promised, I will continue to think about it and we do still need some time apart. Both for his business and to see if his feelings change over time. I know that mine won't, but Eric does get bored easily, I need to be sure of his intentions and I need to make sure that he is serious.

But, a vampire-faerie hybrid... The ship has sailed on normal around here, what do I have to lose? I have to discuss it with Jason first, given the fact that he is my only remaining family at this point. I don't want to make a decision like that without him.

I grab a mug and pour myself some coffee. I take a shower and then do some laundry. I check the pantry and the refrigerator and decide that it's finally time to leave the house to do some grocery shopping. I also need to stop by Bellefleur's, to see if I can lend a hand to Arlene. It's so strange that Sam doesn't own the bar anymore. I wonder how Sam's doing anyway. I should give him a call. Oh my stars, I wonder what Sam would think of my possible transformation. He would be so surprised and I'm positive he wouldn't approve. I sigh and head out the door. Time to start my life again, especially if Eric is going to be gone for a while after today.

Down at the Super Save a Bunch, I pick up some dry and canned goods. I run into Andy. We talk about his daughter and I realize that I completely forgot about his faerie daughter. He tell me that she's dating and continuing to grow up way too fast, but I think that's an understatement! I head down to Bellefleur's and lend a hand for a few hours. It's almost like everyone just tried to act like Bill never existed. I should stop by and see Jessica soon. I know she has Hoyt, but given Bill's death only two days prior, she probably isn't doing too well.

When the sun starts to set, I park my car at home and head over to the Compton place. It's always going to be "The Compton Place," to me. I knock on the door and Hoyt answers.

"Sookie, what a surprise, please, come on in. I'm sure Jess would love to see you."

"Thanks. How are you guys holding up here?"

"Jess, it's Sookie! Oh, we're doing just fine. She's handling Bill's death okay, but it's still a pretty sore subject. I'm so sorry that you had to be the one to... Ya know, end it..."

I hold up a hand, "no, that's what he wanted."

Jessica speeds down the stairs and practically knocks me over, "Sookie! How are you? Are you okay? I didn't drop by because I didn't want to bother you. I'm so glad that you came."

I hug her back, "oh Jessica, I'm fine. It was tough at first, but I'm getting closer to okay. I accepted it all. Eric helped a lot. How are you, honey?"

"Eric Northman? Are you two...?"

"Uh, well yeah, we are. But uh, he isn't going to be around for a little while. He has some business to take care of. But then he'll be back."

"I'm happy for you, Sookie. If you're happy, I'm happy. I know Bill would be happy too, as long as you're taking care of yourself."

We finish up our conversation and I head across the cemetery to get home. I make a stop at Bill's newly covered grave and shed a few tears. I just can't help it. I grab the few bags of groceries from my car and head inside. When I get home, Eric is sitting on the steps in the foyer, dressed in a leather jacket and jeans.

"Is everything okay?" I ask him.

He stands up, walks over to me and takes the bags from my hands, holding all three bags in one hand, he takes mine in the other and leads me into the kitchen with him.

"Okay, Eric, you're making me uncomfortable. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave, especially for six months." He sets the bags down on the floor.

I smile at him, "Oh Eric, I'll be here when you get back, don't worry."

He takes me in his arms in an embrace that shows me just how upset he is. He holds me tightly, almost to the point of pain, but I don't stop him. I won't feel this for a while, so I hug him right back.

"I love you, Sookie." And just like that, before I could respond, he was gone. I guess goodbyes are hard for everyone, even Eric. But this isn't really goodbye, it's a see you later.


	5. Stockholm

**Eric**

I open my eyes and immediately sense that Sookie is gone. But I also sense that she isn't in danger, so I'm not alarmed. This newly formed, stronger bond, will help me keep in touch with her while I'm gone. With all that has been going on, I'm sure Pam is going to need me to take over the plans for New Blood. I'm not looking forward to leaving Sookie tonight, but if this is what she needs, I will give it to her, I would give her the moon if I could pull it down. I'm not a sentimental guy, but Sookie makes me feel human, she makes me feel alive.

I get up, morosely, and get dressed. No point in dragging it out, it has to happen. I climb the ladder and decide to give Pam a call while I wait for Sookie.

"Eric? Where have you been?! You can't just help me kill all of those goons and disappear on me!"

"I'm so sorry, my child. I will be returning to Fangtasia tonight. I've been with..."

She cuts me off, "I should have known that you were with her. Didn't she release you from her faerie grasp? I thought you were over this."

"Pam, enough. I love her."

"You love her? Are you kidding me? Love?! I knew you were obsessed, that I understand, but love?"

"Yes, I do love her. I don't know how, but she makes my heart feel like it's beating again."

She scoffs, "so what does this mean for us?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I actually asked her... If I could make her my child..."

"What?! You are joking now, you can't be serious, Eric! How could you do that to me?"

"This changes nothing between us, Pamela. Don't be so dramatic. She hasn't said 'yes yet. And even if she does, I will still be your maker and I will still love you, be sure of that. Now, I will be back tonight, we will take this product to Sweden and we will make New Blood a reality, our plans do not change. We will talk more when I get back."

"Okay, Eric. I can tell that you are serious, I understand. I will see you soon."

I hang up the phone and take a seat at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting Sookie's arrival. My god, if I saw into my future, this is not what I would have expected to see. I wish that Godric were here to see this, I could tell that he truly loved Sookie, he respected her. She was with him when he met the sun and that day was the day that I knew I wanted her to be mine. I joked and I toyed with her, but I meant it when I said she should be mine.

I hear her approaching and getting something out of the car. She opens the door and knows that something is wrong right away. I help her with the groceries that she is carrying and we head into the kitchen. I'm not good at goodbyes, but this isn't really a goodbye, even though it feels like one. I hold onto her and I never want to let go. I tell her I love her, but then I speed out. I hope I didn't upset her, I know I'm going to see her again, but this time apart will kill me all over again. A few tears trickle down and I wipe them away.

Once I'm outside, I take flight and I'm at Fangtasia in no time at all. Pam is waiting for me at the bar, when I walk in.

"Eric!" She throws her arms around me like she hasn't seen me in years.

"Oh Pamela, I know I took off, but this is not what I expected." I chuckle and stroke her hair. As rough as she can be, she is still my child and sometimes I forget that fact. 100 years together and she still surprises me. I can see she's crying. "Don't do that, everything is fine." I wipe her tears and smile.

She brushes her cheeks quickly and smiles back.

"Now, business, we have to prepare to travel. Get packed and I'll book a flight. Let me worry about the logistics, you just get ready."

I make some calls while Pam is getting our things. I book a flight on a light-tight plane and call some contacts in Sweden about New Blood. In no time at all, we're ready to go and already getting on the plane. About twelve hours later, we land in Stockholm. Travel coffins are already prepared for us. We climb inside and they transport us to the lab where we will be synthesizing and producing New Blood. We sleep in our coffins until the sun sets, which, because of the time difference, is only about an hour. We meet with scientists, doctors and a marketing team. Money can sure get the ball rolling. Having the right contacts surely helps as well.

Once we get everything set up there, which surprisingly only takes a few hours, we head back to my private property, which contains my cottage, surrounding gardens and vineyard. The vineyard is a large part of my profits here, it's where I make some of my fortune. Being around for 1,000 years helps too. You can make a lot of money when you never die. We settle in and I try to feel for Sookie, luckily distance doesn't affect a blood bond. She feels, sad, but hopeful. Which is what I feel as well. I wonder, when she's a vampire, as strange as it sounds, will she be able to feel me, maybe even read my emotions more deeply, or even my thoughts? I didn't have much experience with Warlow, but I think I should discuss this with her. I wouldn't mind her reading my thoughts, if I'm honest, I have nothing to hide. I hope she agrees to living with me as a vampire... The possibility of it excites me.

In very little time, Pam has already found a doner in town to feed from, but I stick to Tru Blood for now. When and if I turn Sookie, we may be able to sustain each other, or at least she can sustain me. Maybe she will feed exclusively on New Blood. But what a miracle it would be if she could feed from me. Being a faerie-vampire hybrid, I think anything is possible. I resist the temptation to call Sookie. Six months isn't really that long, is it?


	6. Protection

**Sookie**

The first night without Eric was strange and lonely. Even though he was only here for a couple days, I got used to him being here. I get out of bed and get dressed for work then get ready to start my day. Six months isn't that long, I can do this. I spent most of my life without a man in it, I'm not ready to become one of those women who can't do anything without one. I perk up and head out the door.

At work, I do the usual. Take orders, block thoughts, talk to friends. As the sun sets, our vampire crowd starts coming in. I think it's good that everyone is getting used to the newcomers. Even Arlene of all people has a vampire boyfriend. And boy is he nice, one of the nicest people I've ever met, to be honest. He sure does seem to get along with her kids as well. But I do miss Terry. Terry was a fantastic husband and father, who certainly didn't deserve to die the way he did. Thinking about Terry makes me think of everyone else we've lost, again. The list keeps getting longer and longer.

At one of my tables, sits a new vampire, one I've never met. She's really beautiful, but most of them are. She has long straight blonde hair, bright green eyes and a perfect figure. She looks like porcelain, dainty and fragile, but as a vampire, I'm sure she isn't. I walk over and ask her what she'll have. "Uh, Tru Blood, O negative? Thank you." She squeaks out, not very confidently.

I nod, "you're welcome, hon. I'll be right back with that." I head to the bar and grab a bottle, warm it up in in the microwave and take it back to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you, uh..." She looks at my nametag, "Sookie? That's an interesting name."

"Yeah, it's different." I shrug.

"Are you from here? Or did you just move here? I just moved here from Florida."

"Ah, I can see why you left, Sunshine State and all."

She giggles, "yeah, exactly. My girlfriend wanted to move here, her family lives in Shreveport. But I heard great things about this place, so I decided to come check it out even though I live there. I'm not really a fan of the local scene, that bar Fangtasia is kinda... Rough."

"Uh yeah, it's got it's own charm. It's my boyfriend's bar, he owns it."

"Oh, my goodness, I'm so sorry, I obviously didn't know."

"It's okay..."

"Geraldine. My name's Geraldine Henning."

"Well it's quite all right, Geraldine. It was nice talking to you, maybe I'll see you again?"

"Sure! Maybe I'll bring my girlfriend next time!"

"That would be great. Here, let me give you my number, maybe we can hangout sometime? I don't have many friends around here, these days."

"I would love that."

My friends are busy, moved outta town or dead, I do need more friends and she seems so nice. I go back to waiting on my other tables, I see she drinks the rest of her Tru Blood and heads out, giving me a big wave and smile. I head over to toss out the bottle and see she left me a $20 bill as a tip on top of the money for the drink. Wow, she really is nice. The rest of my night is uneventful and slow. I help clean up, fill salt and pepper shakers, that sort of thing and then I head out. I hop in my car and head home. When I get there, Sam is waiting on my porch.

"Sam?! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course, I just came to visit is all. See how you were holding up. I heard about Bill."

"Oh, I'm fine Sam, you didn't have to come all this way." I wrap my arms around him, in a big hug.

"I just wanted to check on you and it's been a while. I'm sorry that I left the way I did."

"Oh no," I pull away, "I understand, don't be sorry. Wanna come in? I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No no, I just got here. I just came to see you, so I didn't wanna come to Bellefleur's and make a big thing of it." He follows me inside and we sit down on the couch in the living room. We visit for a while but things get a little awkward when I bring up Eric.

"So, what happened to wanting a normal life, Sook?"

"Well, I think maybe, with what I am, normal just isn't in the cards for me. And I'm okay with that now, Sam. Really."

He sighs, "but Eric Northman, after everything?"

"Eric may not be sunshine, rainbows and all that, but he's good to me, honest."

He doesn't seem to accept it, but he says he does. We both hear a car pull up in my driveway and go out to investigate. On the porch, stands a man, Sam whispers "he's a shifter."

I open the door and greet the strange visitor, "uh hi, can I help you sir?"

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse? Eric sent me to give you this," he holds a hand out at the beautiful brand new BMW in the driveway, "and to offer my protection while he's gone. My name is Jax, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh! I see. Well, I don't really need any protection, Jax, but it's nice to meet you too.

"I've already been paid, you might as well utilize me. I owe Eric quite a bit and as I said, I've already been paid for my services. If you like, I can bring my trailer and just set up nearby for the next few months, I don't even need to stay in your home. I don't mind, it isn't any trouble." He takes out his phone and starts to dial.

"Well, if you insist, I hope you don't mind me placing a call to Eric to make sure you are who you say you are? You can't be too careful."

"Not at all Miss Stackhouse, I understand. I'll make some calls myself."

Sam is staring at me from inside the house, bewildered at my reaction, if I have to guess. I step inside and shut the door for a moment, Jax seems preoccupied.

"You don't find this the least bit odd?"

"Well, to be honest with you, a little. But Eric is a little bit odd." I chuckle.

I walk over to my landline and call Eric, hoping it's dark wherever he is. He answers on the first ring, "Sookie, do you miss me already?" He laughs, "I assume you met Jax."

"Oh, so you did send him? You didn't think it would be a good idea to call ahead and let me know about him so I didn't look nuts when he got here?" I smile. "Is it dark where you are?"

"Well, no. It's about..." He pauses, "noon here. I'm in Sweden."

"Sweden? Wow! So you decided to visit home."

"My business is here, lover. Anyway, Jax is good people, he will watch over you. He told me that he has a trailer he can stay in, behind your house, so as not to disturb you."

"Oh fine, thank you for looking out for me. And thank you for the car, although I don't need it. I miss you."

I can hear him smile through the phone, I can hear his fangs pop. "I miss you too, beautiful. I love you. Enjoy it, the car is a gift. You need a new car, especially if I can't fly you around for six months."

"I love you too." I hang up the phone and swoon a bit, then turn to Sam, "Eric did send him."

Sam sighs and crosses his arms, "is he trying to buy you?"

"Buy me? He already has me Sam, what would that serve?"

I walk over and open the door again, "I'm sorry Jax, you are welcome to stay. You can bring your trailer and park it out back if you'd like."

"Of course, it's no trouble, I will be back with it this afternoon if that's okay with you?"

"That's just fine with me." Another car pulls up, I can't see who is driving, but I assume they're here for Jax.

"Well that's my ride. I'll see you this afternoon, Miss."

"Be careful." I smile and wave when he gets into the car. I turn to Sam again and sigh, "see, not normal."


	7. Home

**Eric**

I was happy to hear from Sookie today, even happier that she wasn't mad at me for sending Jax to watch over her or sending her a new car. She deserves nice things, she's been through so much. I know pain, she has had her fair share. Jax is trustworthy and he would protect her with his life, if it came to it, he's respectable. I should give him a call, see if he's set up and has everything he needs. Should be around 12 o'clock there now. I get out of bed, throw on a robe and walk over to grab my cell phone off of the dresser.

"Eric, how's Sweden treatin' ya?"

"Quite well, Jax, but as you know, I wish I was there for a myriad of reasons."

He laughs, "she's a looker, Mr. Northman."

"The most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I have seen a lot of women."

"You and me both, sir."

"Don't get any ideas now, you know she's mine." I chuckle.

"Oh don't get all vampy on me now," he chortles. "I know that, I know, I was just messin' with you."

I smile, "I trust you, Jax. I know you would never betray me. Now, the reason for my call, are you set up there?"

"Well, you tell me."

I hear some rustling and then "hello, Viking." It's Sookie.

I smile, "well hello, gorgeous, I take it that you two are getting along."

"Yes of course, Jax is nothing but a gentleman. I just invited him in for some lunch after he finished setting up his trailer. Strapping young men need home-cooked meals! It sure is nice to have someone to cook for again." She sounds pleased.

We finish our conversation and I wish I could return to her. Then it's back to work, it seems like things will be running smoothly here. I get dressed and I head over to the hospital where the private laboratory is and check on our progress. Looks like business as usual and we're close to releasing our product after only a few short days. I may even be able to return to Louisiana a lot sooner than expected. Pam will be disappointed in that fact, it seems as if she's having fun here. I haven't seen Pam have fun in years, so for that, I will feel guilty. However, I may allow her to stay here in my home if she does not wish to return, that may please her. After all, I did officially release Pam, so maybe it's time we split up for now.

I head back home, to find Pam with her human companion, Astrid. She seems nice enough and she's human, so she sustains her and keeps her out of trouble, that I like. "Pam, may I have a word?"

Pam kisses Astrid, on the cheek, which seems awfully romantic for Pam. Maybe my confession of love for Sookie, softened her a bit. "Of course."

We head into the kitchen and I stand with my hands on the counter. "Pamela, you like it here, don't you?"

"Well yes, I do actually. I'm sorry, but Louisiana is getting boring for me. I have you there, but not much else... Especially after Tara..." She looks down.

"You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to." I walk over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm all right. But yes, I like it here."

"When I return to Louisiana, would you like to stay behind, here, for a while?" I stroke her hair. "As you know, you'll have plenty of resources, the vineyard will more than pay for your lifestyle here, for years to come, if you wish to stay that long."

"Years...? I don't know about all that, but that's quite generous Eric."

"If it is what you want, it is what I want for you. Pamela, I love you, I want you to be happy."

She smiles and wraps her arms around me. "Thank you."

"If you need anything, you know you only have to ask." She nods and I kiss her forehead. "I will be returning to Shreveport sooner than expected, within the next couple weeks, to a month, but after that, my home, the property, it's all yours."

After a few more moments, I adjourn to my office and I hear Pam and Astrid head into Pam's bedroom. I sit and look over the books, checking my numbers, it looks like in no time I'll be turning a profit. If we market New Blood in about a year's time, we'll be far ahead. That should set Sookie and I up for a long time to come, if not at least for the rest of her human life, if that is what she chooses. Although, I can't deny hoping she decides to let me turn her. The average life span seems like nothing, if it's time you spend with someone you love, I know that better than anyone. I have not loved, for a long time, Sookie has changed me more than anything in this long life has. I wonder if I really have to stay away from her for six whole months. I've lived over a thousand years and I can't handle six months? I sigh and then chuckle, "oh god, I hope you're proud Godric."

The phone rings, I check the caller ID and it's a number I don't recognize. I pick up, "hello?"

"May I speak to Eric Northman?"

"Speaking."

"My name is Geraldine Henning and I just met your lovely girlfriend, Sookie Stackhouse."

I tense up, "and? How can I help you Geraldine?"

"She's fae, isn't she?"

"Excuse me?" I start to get angry. "How did you get this number, Miss Henning?"

"Well, my girlfriend, Olivia, she's fae as well. She's been looking for other faeries. When the faeries were split up, with all that Russell Edgington business, she hasn't been able to find a single one of her kin. I didn't want to alarm Sookie, I know that in Fae, a lot of them had a bad experience. I got the number from one of your employees at Fangtasia, Ginger."

I sigh, fucking Ginger, "okay, so now, what do you want me to do for you?"

"Well see, I turned Olivia, so now she's a hybrid. I know that there were legends about other hybrids, at least one, turned by Lilith. No one spoke of it, she says. I was wondering if maybe you knew anything about that."

"Warlow. His name was Warlow, he was Lilith's child, yes."

"Excellent! Now, Sookie being yours and all, I thought I should ask... Is it all right if I talk to her about this? Or am I mistaken?"

"Can I get back to you?"

"Uh yeah, of course, you have my number."

I hang up and immediately call Sookie, it rings quite a few times, finally she answers, groggy. "Sookie, is everything all right?"

"Yeah, of course, what's wrong, honey?"

"I just got the strangest call, from a woman named Geraldine." I hear rustling and I assume she sat up quickly. She must have been asleep.

"She called... You? Why?"

"Well, here's the thing, she claims that her girlfriend is half fae, half vampire, she's a hybrid."

"What?! There are other hybrids?"

"At least one, maybe. She says she met you, does she seem trustworthy? This seems so out of the blue, I don't know what to think. Should I come home?"

I can hear her smile through the phone, "you just might have to, to protect me and all."

I shake my head, "so much for six months. I'll be on the next plane home, lover."


	8. Light-tight

**Sookie**

With Eric on his way home, I felt relieved. I'm not sure what these women wanted with me, but if they had bad intentions, I was certain Eric would take care of it. On the other hand, Geraldine seemed so nice, not that I haven't been deceived before. But if it was true, to live a life like Warlow did, in the sun, but never aging with a vampire's powers with Eric... I had to admit that it sounded alluring! I didn't think I would consider this, I thought I would shoot his offer down, truth be told. Eric's blood was strong, he was one of the oldest vampires around, easily the oldest in a few states. With my faerie blood, would he be able to live by feeding from me alone and would he be able to go into the sun? When Eric lost his memories, he told me that we were bonded, he told me that if we completed this bonding three times, we would be connected forever. I wondered if we completed this, the third time and he turned me, how powerful we would both become. Would I be able to live on synthetic blood because I could still eat human food? There were so many questions, so many possibilities! My head was swimming, I needed to relax. Eric wouldn't be here for a while, and it was only 6 am, I should go back to sleep for a few hours. I lie back down and cover myself up. In no time, I drifted off again.

I woke up, to Jax calling my name from the hallway. I rubbed my eyes and hopped out of bed. I looked myself up and down and decided there was nothing inappropriate about what I was wearing, so I headed into the hall. "What's the matter, Jax?"

"There's a man here, claims he's your brother. Name is Jason."

"Yeah, that's my brother. You didn't hurt him did you?"

"Of course not, Miss Stackhouse!" He seemed offended.

"I'm so sorry Jax, I didn't mean to imply..."

"No, it's quite all right." He loosed up. "After all, I mean, I am your bodyguard." He shrugs and holds a hand out, gesturing for me to head downstairs ahead of him.

I nod and grab his very muscular arm, "Still, I am sorry." I smile at him and he smiles back with pearly whites that are even brighter than my own.

I head down the stairs and sure enough, Jason is sitting in the kitchen at the table. "What's up, Jason?"

"Who is that guy? Why is there a trailer parked in your yard?"

"Oh, Eric sent him. I'm sorry, I should have called you to tell you ahead of time, but I just forgot."

He sighs, "Jesus, I thought he was gonna beat me up. Then I was worried for you because I thought you were cheatin' on Eric!" He laughed a hearty laugh.

"God Jason, thanks!" I laughed too. Jason was so stupid sometimes. I shook my head, "coffee?"

He nodded, "of course."

Jax walked down after me, I turned around to face him, "You take coffee, Jax? And how about some breakfast, boys?"

Jax smiled, "thank you very much, Miss Stackhouse."

I laughed and headed over to the refrigerator, "Jax, call me Sookie, really, I don't wanna feel like you're my help!"

He smiled, "of course, Sookie."

I could hear some of his thoughts, they were pretty jumbled, but I could hear pieces and see some pictures. "Beautiful, so nice, this is the best job ever. It's nice to make new friends." It made me smile, his thoughts, he really was a gentleman, even on the inside. He reminded me a bit of Alcide. All tough, buff and scary on the outside, but with a sweet heart. I never did ask him what he was, truth be told. Sam said he was a shifter, but that could mean he was a werewolf, although he probably would have mentioned that.

I finished cooking and the guys were sitting at the table, drinking their coffee, talking, they seemed to get along. I plated the food and brought it over to them. "Eggs, bacon, ham, toast and fried potatoes, is that all right?"

Jax took a big sniff, "my god girl, you can cook! This looks amazing."

"Yeah, Sook, this looks great! Thank you."

I smiled, "well thank you, hopefully it tastes as good as it smells!" I sit down with them and we all dig in.

We go around the table, chatting, I decide to ask Jax about himself. "So, are you from here, Jax?"

"I'm actually from Texas, it's pretty different there, bigger, more expensive. I like Louisiana better. Better company here too." He chuckles.

"So, Jax... Are you human?" Jason asks politely.

"No no, I'm a shapeshifter."

Jason chuckles, "as long as you're not a werepanther, we're all good man."

I laugh too, "wow Jason."

"Werepanther? Now that's new to me!" He laughs too.

We finish up and I collect the plates, putting them in the sink.

Jax walks over to the sink, "here, let me do that, that's the least I can do for that wonderful meal."

I smile, "well, if you insist!" I pat him on the shoulder and head to the porch to grab the morning paper.

Jason follows me to the door, "hey, Sook. I think your 'friend' in there has the hots for ya."

"Oh no, Jason, no, Eric hired him to watch over me. I promise, he just wants to be friends." I lean in and whisper, "I heard his thoughts, he's just really polite. I guess that he just has southern charm, unlike someone..."

"Hey watch it now." He laughs deeply and then gives me a big hug. "I better be gettin' back home, Bridgette finally sent for her things, they should be comin' today and I have to make some room."

"How's that going?" I pull back and I cock my head to the side.

"Well, she's staying and I think I might ask her to marry me."

"Wow! After only a couple weeks? Are you sure?"

"Actually, yeah. I have a feeling about her. I love her, Sook."

"That's amazing, Jason, I'm so happy for you!" I kiss him on the cheek and he heads out the door. I pick up the paper and head back inside. Jax had finished with the dishes and he was just sitting at the table waiting for me. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Just working on my bike. I got a new motorcycle and you sure do have a lot of space here! I figured it would be the perfect time to work on it. So, I'll be within earshot. If you need me, just holler." He smiles, gets up and heads out the back door. I sit down and read the paper, clean my house and get ready for Eric to come back. I even went downstairs and cleaned his cubby. I wonder who I could call to make sure the house was light-tight. I pull out the phone book when I get back to the kitchen and make a few calls. In no time, I arrange for someone to come out and install light-tight windows and doors, I can even use regular curtains!

I watch some tv until the doorbell rings around 4, a few men come in and start measuring every single window in the house, along with the front and back door. By 7pm, the house is completely finished, every single window and door in my house is done. It cost me a pretty penny, but it sure will be worth it if Eric doesn't have to sleep in the cubby. He can sleep in the bedroom with me, we don't have to worry about the sun coming up anywhere in the house now. I smiled and re-hung all my curtains, humming a tune, I felt so happy and this was my new brand of normal, time to get used to it. Somehow it felt right, doing all this. Eric and I would never be a "normal" couple, but we sure could live like it.


	9. Faepire

**Eric**

I emerge from my travel coffin, in the middle of Fantasia. I never knew I could be so happy to see this place. I head out the front door and take flight, in no time, I'm at Sookie's front door. I wonder, would I consider this my home now too? I have many homes, but I'm sure that Sookie will want to live in her own, no matter our future plans. I walk in the front door and call out, "lover?"

She comes bounding down the stairs, "Eric! You're home!" This felt so fantastic, so surreal and so beautiful. I could never forget how gorgeous Sookie is, but somehow she had gotten more stunning in my absence. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around me, kissing me passionately. I put one hand on her ass and another on her cheek, kissing her deeply, sensually. She moaned softly, when she felt just how ecstatic I was to see her. She pulled away, panting, "let's go upstairs. I have a surprise for you."

I happily oblige her, carrying her up the stairs to the bedroom. I sat her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. "I doubt anything you have to show me, could compare to this," I put my hand between her legs, grateful for the fact that she was wearing a dress and very thin panties. She was warm and wet, just as excited as I was.

She moans and her head falls back, her eyes closing in pleasure. "Well probably not." She giggled, "but now, we'll never be interrupted by the sun again..." She let out a gasp as I pulled her panties off.

"What do you mean?" I pulled her up, reaching around to her back, unbuttoning her dress and unclasping her bra.

"Well, I spent my afternoon watching men install light-tight windows and doors."

"You did?" I smiled and slowed down, "really?"

"Yeah, now no matter where we are, no matter what we're doing, the sun won't bother us."

I felt so human, so touched, so sentimental. "Sookie Stackhouse, du är mitt livs kärlek. You are the love of my life."

She kissed me again softly and then pulled away. "You are the love of my life, Eric Northman. That is why I have decided... To let you turn me. After we talk to Geraldine of course. If it is doable, we will do it."

I let out a soft gasp, "you're serious. You mean it."

"Yes, I mean it. Eric, I want to spend forever with you, I don't want this to end."

I grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head. I kiss her from her neck to her perfect breasts, paying special attention, being careful not to pierce her skin just yet. I take each of her round pink nipples in my mouth, one at a time, gently. I place kisses down her abdomen, until I find her greatest source of pleasure. I suck and lick slowly, until she reaches orgasm multiple times. She's screaming for god and I'm sure if he's listening, he may tune in for this, we will make love like gods. I will not rush this, I want to show her just how grateful I am for her, for all she's done, for all she will do. I want her to know how much she means to me, how much I love her. I bring my face back up to hers, but I don't penetrate her yet. I bring my hand to my face, bite into my palm and then bring it to her lips, "the third and final time. We will become bonded, even before I turn you. Our connection will be unwavering, it will be stronger than any connection I have ever had, even my tie with Godric." She drinks, I bite her neck and push myself inside her at the same time. It is the most pleasurable experience I have ever felt in my long life.

Hours later, she's draped over me, glistening with sweat, panting and gasping, still succumbing to aftershocks, as am I. Somehow, every time we make love, it becomes more of a spiritual experience, it gets better every single time. I lean down and kiss her, lightly. She sits up, "I think it's time to call Geraldine. Let's make this happen."

We get dressed and prepare for the meeting, we decide it would be best to meet them at Fangtasia, given the fact that they reside in Shreveport. As we're heading for the door, I feel her nerves, I can almost feel her thoughts in my head, "are you all right?"

She grabs my face and looks me in the eye, "will it hurt? Will I feel like I'm dying?"

"No, lover." I kiss her forehead. "I will never harm you. You won't feel a thing, I promise."

She nods and sighs, "let's go."

We step into the yard and I decide the fastest way to travel is if I fly us there. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for anything, as long as you're with me."

After a brief flight, we're in Shreveport, we land in the parking lot. Sookie stumbles a bit, but I catch her. "Careful there!"

She smiles, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that, Eric."

"You know, you may be able to do it yourself soon. That may come in handy."

She looks uncertain, she feels uncertain, but I can feel how excited the idea of that makes her. I can feel her questions, boring a hole in her mind into mine. If she already has the gift of telepathy, it makes me wonder, can she read my thoughts now? At least, in some capacity?

She turns to me, "yes. I can feel you." She grabs my hand.

I almost jumped. "You... You can? I'm... I don't know what to say."

"I'm just as surprised as you are. I think it's the reason why this time, when we made love tonight, it felt so different, it felt like we were one person. Everything you felt, I felt it too."

"This will certainly take some getting used to."

We head inside and walk over to the bar. I keep a grip on her hand, there are a lot of people here tonight. I scan the crowd, smelling for the hybrid. I hear the door open and the room floods with her faint faerie scent, she must have been a full-blood if I can still smell her through her vampire scent. She doesn't enter, she's still in the parking lot. "We need to go outside, she cannot come in here. There are too many vampires here, it isn't safe. I should have anticipated this." We rush outside and Sookie instantly knows who she's looking for, I'm assuming she could hear her thoughts.

She walks over to the two women, one of them blonde, one of them a natural redhead. They're both attractive, but neither of them hold a candle to Sookie, full-blood or not. The redhead has bright blue eyes and a cherub-like round face, with full curves, she's about eye to eye with Sookie. The blonde is tall, skinny, with green eyes, about the same height as Pam. Pam would love these ladies, that much is certain.

"It isn't safe for you here. Eric could smell you from inside!"

"Let's go to our place, it's not far from here, we walked. Follow us." Geraldine smiled at me. "And it's nice to see you again, Sookie."

I scoop her up, they speed off and we follow. It seems as if we didn't attract any attention at least. Soon, we come upon a rather large two-story house in downtown Shreveport, about a mile away from Fangtasia. Olivia the hybrid, invites us in and we all head inside. We sit down in the classically styled living room, they have a lot of Victorian furniture. It made me wonder, just how old was this Geraldine? I could feel the curiosity swimming in Sookie's head as well, "so, Geraldine, where did you get all of this beautiful furniture?"

"Well, it has been mine since... 1860."

"Wow! So, you're...?"

"I was turned when I was 25, I was born in 1835."

"That's amazing!"

She smiles at Sookie, "it's been quite a long time, but also no time."

I didn't mind the history lesson, but I was rather curious about more pressing matters, "so, how exactly did you become a hybrid, Miss Olivia?"

"Faepire. That's what we've decided to call me." She chuckles, "it's funny, but it's effective."

Sookie laughs, "now I've heard it all!"


	10. Moment of Truth

**Sookie**

As we sat in Geraldine's beautifully furnished living room, on a gorgeous love seat, I never thought I would run out of questions, even Eric asked a bunch, which was unlike him. They sat across from us, Geraldine on the arm of a gorgeous armchair and Olivia sat in the seat. I looked at my godly viking vampire and thought "I don't know how I got so lucky. He's sweet, he's attentive, he loves me more than anyone else does." He looked over at me and I could feel his appreciation, he must have heard me, or at least felt me. He winked at me.

"So, Olivia? Can you hear Geraldine's thoughts? I know that telepathy is a gift among faeries and with your bond, I imagine you may be able to at least feel her emotions." He asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Yes, I can hear her thoughts. I still can't hear the thoughts of other vampires, but since we are bonded, I can hear hers. Sookie, this will be what you feel."

"I can feel pieces of her emotions as well, Mr. Northman. It may be what you will experience. I know with other makers and children, they can tune into what they are feeling, even thinking in some cases. It won't sound like thoughts, sometimes you will see pictures if they have strong memories." Geraldine smiled, amused.

Sookie sat forward, "that's amazing. And how far is the range on that? Like, a few miles?"

Geraldine laughs, "no dear, everywhere. No matter where you are, if you tap into Eric's mind, his blood, you will be able to hear his thoughts clear as a bell. And Eric, you will be able to tap into her emotions just as any other maker can, but if you tune in at the same time, you will receive a stronger signal, so to speak."

He looked so surprised, so interested, "will she receive my abilities?"

"In theory yes, of course you will have to teach her how to control them." Olivia interjects. "When she turned me, I obtained a few abilities immediately, like glamoring, but some of the more difficult abilities like pyrokenisis, took some getting used to."

Eric looks shocked, "you can control fire? In my 1000 years, I've only met one or two vampires that can use that ability!"

Geraldine smiles, "yes, we both can. I received the power from my maker, at the time, he was around 1300 years old. He met the sun a few years ago, unfortunately." She looked down, sadly. "But he decided it was time. He taught me everything he could before he passed."

I frown, "I'm so sorry, Geraldine."

She put a hand up, "none of that. Marik wanted to go. He said it was time. He was gentle and loving, always was, he couldn't stand to watch all of the turmoil anymore. When the vampires came out of the coffin, he was so excited, he wished he could live amongst them, but most humans will never accept us."

"My maker, his name was Godric, he felt the same way about humans. He saw them as equals." I was surprised to hear him mention Godric.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Geraldine's waist. It was clear that they were very much in love like we were. I hope we become friends. Eric isn't a friend making kind of guy, but I hope I can at least make friends with them. After all, I'll need more vampire friends. Especially more faepire friends. On the inside, I laughed at the word. It felt so ridiculous.

"Not to be intimate into your daily lives, but I have to know..." I needed to know. "Can you feed on each other and survive, or do you need donors, True Blood...?"

Geraldine smiled, "we sustain each other, yes. Every now and again, it doesn't hurt to take a B12 supplement for the faepire in the relationship, to keep your supply up. But we live off of each other alone, well aside from Olivia eating normal food. She eats as she did in her human life and every now and again drinks from me."

"I feel as healthy as ever. I don't even feel like a vampire. I just feel stronger." She looked at Geraldine lovingly. "I can walk in the sun, I can eat, I never expected this to be as amazing as it is, truly."

"Astonishing." Eric said and then looked at me. "Well, lover? Are you convinced?"

"I think... I am. But I need to talk to Jason. He is my only family, he deserves to know first."

Eric nodded and then kissed my lips lightly, "I understand."

My head was reeling as we left the two beautiful women. I wondered how soon we would be living the same kind of life. It was hard to let go of the idea of me being human, but from what they said, it was better than human, with all of the perks. We took flight once again and were soon back home. I took out my cell phone and checked the time, it was 5am, it was almost time for Eric to die for the day. "You will be sleeping in the bedroom with me, won't you?"

He smiled at me and took my face in his hands, "I will never spend a night away from you again."

"I don't know why we bothered trying to take time apart, I didn't need it after all."

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that, lover."

We entered the house and headed up to the bedroom, we both got undressed and got under the covers. Sleeping naked might be a new thing for us, it was pleasant, I felt so close to him, I didn't see a point in clothes separating us. We laid down and he spooned me from behind, placing soft kisses along my back and shoulders until I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I rolled over, kissed Eric on the lips and hopped out of bed. I grabbed my robe and tied it tightly. I grabbed my cell phone from the pocket of my dress from last night. It was Jason, no time better than the present. "Hey Jason, good morning."

"Morning Sook, I was just calling to see if you would join me and Bridgette and Hoyt down at Merl... Bellefleur's... I'll never get used to that."

I chuckled, "me neither, Jason. Sure, no problem. I'll be down as soon as I shower and get dressed. Give me 20."

"No problem, we'll see ya there."

I hung up the phone, grab a red sundress from my dresser and head to the bathroom. After a quick shower and blow-drying my hair, I went downstairs. It was strange that I hadn't heard from Jax, so I thought I should go check on him. I headed out the back door from the kitchen and walked over to his trailer. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I felt for him, his thoughts. I could feel him and someone else inside. "So... Good... God, don't stop." I blushed, hearing the voice of a human woman! I ran back to the house and hoped he didn't smell me or hear me by his trailer. I shouldn't be surprised that a good looking guy like Jax had a lady friend, or two or three. I chuckled to myself. Big, tall, strong, a head of black hair, tanned skin and some of the whitest teeth I had ever seen. Also, one of the nicest shifters, hell people, I've ever met.

Time to head to Bellefleur's. I grab my car keys from the counter, go out to the driveway and hop in my brand new BMW. I have never seen such a pretty car in all my life. Everything is new, leather, shiny and electronic! This would take some getting used to. I take it slow, not knowing everything about the car, but I manage to make it to the bar in one piece. I hop out and sigh, "what a car!"

"Sookie?"

I turn around to see Hoyt standing behind me, "heya Hoyt, how are ya?" I wrap my arms around him.

He hugs me back, "I agree with you, what a car! Where'd ya get it?"

"Eric bought it for me a few days ago!"

We walk and talk, he catches me up on Jessica and he said she was doing all right, which was good to know. We find Jason and Bridgette sitting at a table already. "Hey guys!" Bridgette stands up and we hug. She hugs Hoyt too, which he looks a little surprised about. "No hard feelings, Hoyt, I understand."

Arlene comes over, "hello everyone. Sookie, you comin' back to work soon, what is goin' on?"

I laugh, "I'm sorry Arlene, I'll talk to you about it soon, I promise."

"Oh fine. What can I get ya'll?"

We all order our food and make small talk while we wait for it. "All right, everyone, I have an announcement to make."

They all look at me, different looks on their faces. "What's up, Sook?" Jason looks concerned.

"I am going to... Let Eric turn me."

Jason gasps, "what?! You're gonna let him do what to you?"

Hoyt looks at me, a supportive look on his face, "I thought about having Jessica turn me too. We haven't decided yet."

"You too?!" Jason looks like he's going to jump out of his seat. "Why on Earth would you guys wanna do a thing like that?"

"Jason, keep your voice down." I say, trying to not get upset with him. "I want him to turn me. Jason, you know what I am, you know I'm a fairy and you remember Warlow, nothing will change much, I promise. You know I can still go out in the sun."

"I mean... I guess that's true. But God, Sookie, I didn't expect this."

Bridgette looks confused, "Faeries exist?"

"So do werewolves, demons, trolls... Pretty much anything you can think of, it exists."

She shakes her head, "wow. Well, I know it's none of my business, but Sookie, I support you."

I smile and reach across the table to grab her hand, "thank you, Bridgette. Really."

Jason shakes his head, then puts his hand on top of mine, "count me in. If it's what will make you happy and keep you safe, I'm on board."

"Whoa Jason, that's big of you. Thank you."

We finally get our food and eat, then take our time catching up. As we're all getting ready to leave, Jax comes in with a beautiful brunette, long legs, wearing a mini-skirt and a lovely blouse, presumably the "oh god" girl. I laugh internally.

"Hey pal!" Jason shakes his hand.

"Hey Sookie, hey Jason. This is Camille, my fiance."

She smiles brightly, "hello everyone, it's so nice to meet you! So this is the Sookie that your boss has you protecting? Maybe I should be worried!"

I laugh, I liked her already, "oh goodness, no! His boss? My boyfriend."

"Oh, I see!" She extends a hand to Bridgette and Jax does the same to Hoyt.

After we finish our introductions, I go with Jax and Camille to sit down, while Jason, Hoyt and Bridgette head out the door. We exchange hugs, good wishes and Jason even kissed me on the cheek.

"So Jax, I guess your contract with me is up. Not that I'm evicting you. I'd actually like to ask you, do you guys have somewhere to stay yet, or are you just staying in your trailer?"

He smiles, "well, we're saving up some money to move into a house of our own."

"I'm pregnant." She smiles brightly.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations! Well, would you guys like to stay where you are, on my property, until you can save enough money? Free of charge of course."

"That is so incredibly generous of you, Sookie!" Jax beams. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"No imposition at all, you can stay as long as you like."

I look out the window and notice the sun going down. "Well, I should be going guys. If you need anything at all, just let Eric or I know, really."

Camille stands to hug me, "Sookie, thank you so much. It seems like Jax was right about you! He said you were full of southern charm and I can see why!" She kisses both of my cheeks and I laugh.

"No problem, really. Jax looked out for me, I can't thank him enough for that. I know I didn't need his help, but it made me feel better that he was around. I should be thanking you guys."

We say our goodbyes and I leave an extra big tip for Arlene. Hopefully I would be returning to work soon, I know she can use the help. I head back out to my car and look down at my watch, it seems like the moment of truth is almost here.


	11. Kill Me, Kiss Me

**Eric**

I wake up and roll over, realizing the sun is still up. I stand up and stare out the window, pulling one of the curtains back. I chuckle, "now this, I didn't expect this." I assume the new windows allowed me to wake before nightfall, but I don't mind. Given the fact that Sookie will still be a daytime creature, I'll take a few extra hours of daylight. I can't leave the house, but at least I can spend time with her. I head down to the cubby and grab some jeans and a t-shirt to put on. After I get dressed, I realize that now would be the time to tell Pam about Sookie and I, our plans. I head upstairs and grab my phone. I hit send and hope for the best.

"Hello?" She answers in an even tone.

"Pamela, how is Sweden treating you?"

"Astrid and I are getting along great, I'm having the time of my unlife." She chuckles.

"I'm glad to hear it. The reason for my call is... Well, I have some news."

"Oh?"

"I am planning on turning Sookie. Tonight."

She gasps, "you've got to be kidding me."

"I assure you, I'm not joking. I'm quite surprised myself, if I'm honest. But she decided."

"Eric, are you sure you want this? Some faerie halfling child, attached to you for well... Ever? And what of us, what will this mean for us?"

"You know that my love for you has not changed since the moment I turned you. Nothing will change. Except, well, you'll have a faerie sister."

She scoffs, "I'm coming home. If I'm going to have to live with this, I might as well be there after she turns."

"If you wish, I will book you a flight."

"Book two seats, I'm bringing Astrid."

"Very well. See you soon." Well, that could have gone worse. I hope that Pam doesn't have any ill intentions, but I'm sure I can handle her if I have to. Unfortunately, I released Pam, so I'm not quite sure what she's thinking anymore, what she's feeling. I make some calls and arrange for her arrival tomorrow night. I go downstairs and prepare mentally for what I'm about to do. For all intents and purposes, I will be killing her tonight. The idea of which makes me uneasy and uncomfortable. I know that this is the favorable decision, I have accepted her choice and I'm happy that she made this one, but for after I do this, until tomorrow, she will be dead. I speed downstairs when I hear her car in the driveway. Luckily, the sun has set. She comes in and I stand in the foyer, hoping she hasn't changed her mind.

"Well hello there," she smiles.

"Hey... Did... Everything go well?"

"As well as they could have, honestly. Everyone seemed supportive. Oh, I also told Jax and his fiance that they could stay here until they get their finances in order. They have a child on the way!"

"Do they now?" I step close to her and she wraps her arms around my waist. I kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Yes they do. So, I said they could stay here for free."

"That's just fine with me."

"Hey, I know this will seem a little out of left field but... Do you think that you will ever..."

"Want children?" I smile. "Well... Maybe someday, maybe if that's something that you want."

She beams up at me, pleased with my answer, I can feel how happy that makes her. She kisses me softly. "So, where will we do this?"

"Well, in the yard, or the cemetery if you prefer. Unfortunately, it has to be in the ground. I'm sure I can locate a coffin if that makes you more comfortable."

"None of that matters. Will we be naked in the ground, or can I wear clothes?"

"That part has never mattered, you can remain clothed if you like."

"Okay, good." I can feel her nerves.

"Don't worry, lover. You won't feel a thing."

"Well... Let's get this show on the road." She pulls away and grabs my hand, leading me outside. We walk around the side of the house and she grabs a shovel. "I'm sure you can dig faster than I can. Maybe tomorrow, I can dig like that." She smiles, sarcastically and I take the shovel. In a minute, I have a hole that's about three feet deep.

"Come on down." I call from inside.

She stares over the edge, I can feel her stomach doing flips. I never thought I would experience emotions like these again. "Catch me." She jumps and I catch her.

"Are you all right? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No. I chose this. I'm ready."

"Hold on a moment." I put her down and hop out of the hole. I retrieve a sheet from her laundry room and return to her in seconds. "Without this, I could not bury us."

She looks up at me, "if you say so, you're the expert."

I stretch it out and pile the dirt on top of it, then I hop in and sit down, I reach out a hand for her to join me. She sits down reluctantly and then smiles at me. "Are you sure you're ready? Really?"

She sighs, "it's good to know that you're so uncomfortable with the idea of killing me." She looks at me coyly and then giggles, "yes, I'm ready."

I take a deep breath that I don't need and lie us down. Her on her back and me on my side, propped up with my elbow. "See you soon, lover. Sookie Stackhouse... I love you."

She takes my hand, "I love you too, Eric Northman."

My fangs extend and I bite her neck as gently as possible, she lets out a soft sigh and I start the long but somehow easy process of draining her. She holds onto my hand tightly, but as I drink more, her grasp loosens. I didn't know how stressful this was going to be. Soon, she nearly loses consciousness and I feel surprisingly human as I watch her die. Bloody tears stream down my face. When I feel her heartbeat slow to the point of stopping, I puncture my wrist and begin giving her my blood. She swallows slowly, but takes large gulps. I can feel her draining me, I can feel the beginning of the process, I know this is working. When she drinks enough to make me dizzy, I know it's time to stop. I retract my fangs and kiss her gently on the lips. I position myself to protect her from the full force of the dirt, then reach up and grab the edge of the sheet. When I yank on it, the dirt comes crashing down on us. Even I can't see through it, but I can feel her heart slowing down even more, gradually. I feel for her hand and I don't let go of it. I can feel her, she doesn't feel pain, she feels relatively peaceful as of now. I hope it stays that way. This will be the longest two days of my life.


	12. Turning in my Grave

I apologize for the very long hiatus, I had a lot going on with a recent career change. But now, I will be back to updating regularly! Enjoy! 3

 **Sookie**

 _No clouds, the sun, a sweet summer breeze... I laid lounging in a lawn chair in my front yard, soaking up the sun._

 _"Mama!" I hear a soft voice shouting from the porch._

 _I stand up and turn around, my eyes lock with a beautiful little girl that resembles me. She's about six or seven and her long, flowing blonde hair blows lightly in the wind, her piercing blue eyes stare into my soul. She is the most perfect little girl that I have ever seen._

 _"What's the matter?" I feel her in my head, penetrating my thoughts. "Don't you recognize your own daughter, silly?" She smiles and cocks her head to the side._

 _I walk towards her slowly and she comes down the stairs, she extends a hand to me and I take it. "Of course I do, baby."_

Suddenly I gasp for air, my eyes pop open and I feel strong arms around me. I'm thrust through the ground in what feels like an instant.

"Sookie, are you all right?" I immediately recognize the voice, Eric. We are sitting in the dewy grass, in the moonlight. He kneels in front of me and takes my face in his hands, then kisses me all over my face. "My god, I was so afraid. I never thought I could feel that kind of fear."

"I'm all right, I'm all right." I smile and then kiss his lips. "Well... What am I?"

"You still smell like Sookie... When you're ready, maybe you can try running...?"

"No better time than now." I sigh and stand. I feel different, that much is certain. I feel stronger, the world around me sounds sharper, clearer. I gain my bearings pretty quickly. I aim for the nearby cemetery... I'm there in an instant. I laugh and glance around. "Well, it sure looks like it worked!"

He appears next to me in the next instant, with his arms around me. "My god, lover, you are quite the quick study!" He chuckles.

Thoughtful, I ask, "can you see the future? Is that a... Thing? A power... Ability?"

"Well of course there are vampires that can... I am not one of them, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I can... I dreamed about a little girl, that looked just like me... My child, I assume OUR child."

"Our child? Well unless you know something that I don't, I can't have children Sookie. That's not something you didn't know though."

"Of course, I know... But if I'm still alive, still have a beating heart, why couldn't we find a donor?"

"I never thought about it." He took a step back and placed his hand under his chin, looking at the ground, thinking.

"I can hear your thoughts," I gasp. "Clear as a bell, I can hear you, feel you."

He looks me right in the eye and puts a hand on my face. "Then you know that I want you to be happy. If children is what you desire, there is no reason in this world that you can't have that. If that's what you want for us, for our life together, then that's what you shall have."

I kiss him deeply and pull him to me, then jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. I can feel, both mentally and physically how much he wants me, how much he wants this, how much he believes in us and it's intoxicating. With vamp speed, we're both immediately unclothed and kissing on the ground. He kisses me everywhere, softly, passionately. It all feels surreal and so much more sensual with my added senses. I can taste things, feel things, hear things, that I never thought possible. Immediately I feel something unfamiliar, my fangs extending. I reach up and touch them, they're sharp but not large. He moves his mouth to mine and runs his tongue along them, breaking the skin. Then I taste his blood. I've done this before, but I've never tasted anything quite like it, it tastes sweeter, thicker, more full of life. I run my tongue along his fangs and pierce my own flesh as well. He moans at the taste. I've never felt anything like this before, this connection, this passion.

We lie there in the grass, entangled in one another, still kissing even after it was all said and done. I pull away. "I never thought that sex could feel even better than it did when I was human. That was unexpected."

He smiles at me and kisses my forehead, "even I did not expect that, lover."

We both stand and speed to the house, still naked. Within seconds, we're in the shower with the water running. We wash each other meticulously in the warm water. When we finish, we head for the bedroom and get dressed. "So, what comes next?"

"Well, Pam informed me that she would be coming for when you woke up. She said she wants to be here."

"Really...? I didn't think she cared."

"You know Pam, she cares but she doesn't show it that often. I'm sure she'll love you."

"We should check in with Geraldine and Olivia soon also, see if there is anything else they can tell us, anything else we should know."

"Good thinking, lover."

"Will I sleep during the day? Will I feel like I need to sleep? Will I get the bleeds?"

"No, no, my dear. You routine should remain largely the same."

"I guess that explains why I'm so hungry." My stomach growls. That is a familiar feeling at least. "I think it's time for the biggest meal I've ever had." I laugh.

He laughs too, "would you like me to cook for you? I may not eat, but I can cook if everyone has been honest with me." He smiles at me sweetly, something I remember from the days he lost his memory. I knew that goofy, sweet man was still in there. He has shown me his true feelings and been nothing but honest with me since the night that Bill died. Now I knew for sure, with our bond, that he meant everything. That was reassuring and only made me love him more.

"If you insist, honey." I laugh. We head downstairs and he starts gathering ingredients while I watch. In no time, he's frying bacon, eggs and potatoes. He even mixed his own biscuits from scratch. "Is there anything you can't do, Eric?"

"There are things, lover." He smirks. "Sing. I can't do that."

"I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it, I know what you mean." We both laugh heartily.

This feels so good, too good to be true, but maybe, just maybe, everything will work out for us for once. God knows we both deserve this happiness after everything we've been through in our lives. I just relish in the fact that I'm lucky, even luckier than anyone deserves.


End file.
